Software development may involve a design phase, in which plans and other preparations for software changes are made, and a build phase, in which those plans and preparations are implemented. Companies, business units, or other organizations involved in software development may have various goals related to these software changes, such as business goals, technical goals, or other types of goals. The processes and frameworks utilized in the software development process may play an important role in improving achievement of or alignment with these goals.